Lost Forever
by TaroStrike
Summary: Gohan has been enjoying a peaceful life for two years since the Cell Games. He enjoys school and is doing things just about any other kid his age would be doing. All of this turns upside down for Gohan when one day tragedy strikes.
1. It Took Humans

Dragon Ball Z

Lost Forever

 **"** _Shattered from the world of pretend, I stand gazing at this unfamiliar land of reality. Taking in the pain and harshness that is life, I am confronted with the knowledge that I have found myself Lost Forever..._ **"**

Disclaimers:

-The author does not own any part of the Dragon Ball series, including but not limited to the characters of the story.

-This story is entirely fictional, based from purely fictional premise, none of the characters, actions characters partake in, many contraptions found here-in did not happen/do not actually exist.

-No money was made from the creation or distribution of this fic.

-No animals/people were hurt in the making of this fic.

-The author does not encourage nor endorse others to partake in actions as described within the story

Warnings:

This story is rated M(Mature)+ for the following reasons:

-Senseless violence and rape

-Angst

-Murder/Death

-Explicit sexual acts (yaoi) between minors

-Wrongful acts of vandalism/drug use

Notes:

Primary characters will be Gohan and Piccolo

Story will contain Shonen-Ai, Yaoi

Synopsis:

Gohan has been enjoying a peaceful life for two years since the Cell Games. He enjoys school and is doing things just about any other kid his age would be doing. All of this turns upside down for Gohan when one day tragedy strikes.

As always, feel free to contact me at revu at revstuff dot com with any comments/suggestions or just to say hi!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: It Took Humans**

* * *

Early afternoon, school had just let out, no reason to rush going home. Gohan strode through his usual route home without rush or urgency. He had been commuting to school now for over a year since he had turned twelve. His mother insisted he went to only the best academy available to students his age.

Gohan wasn't the biggest fan of school, but he got around alright. He did it for his mom more than anything else, but he really missed all the time he used to be able to spend with his dad and Piccolo and Krillin. He learned early on that rushing home and finishing his homework early proved little good as his mother would only make him study more if he was done. After all he had to maintain his _perfect_ score… So his walk home was his time.

The mountain forest was so calming to him. After all, he'd lived there his whole life. He stopped by the creek and took everything in. He had done this so many times before, and still he found it so gratifying to be able to just stand there and stare at the scenery.

He jumped off the path and hopped over to a river he knew came close to the road. He let his book bag drop as he leaned against a tree to take in the sounds of the running water. He had found this place a couple months ago while he was walking around bored. He contemplated going for a swim, but thought that would take way too long, and that would make his mom upset, even if it was a Friday.

Instead he closed his eyes, and rested. He kept all the scenery he had been watching play over in his mind as he stretched and lied on the grass. Oh how he dreaded having to get up and go home soon.

As Gohan let himself rest, all his senses began to dull as he entered a near sleep state, he wasn't even aware of two figures approaching him from behind. Suddenly a strange smelling cloth was pulled over his face. Gohan immediately shot up and tried to power up. He shook the two off him and grabbed his book bag and quickly ran away. He didn't make it far as he had taken a big whiff of that rag. He fell to his knees as the two men caught up to him. He threw his book bag at them in a warning to stay away. He missed completely as the bag hit a tree and all the books flew out. He growled in a low tone as a last warning. But he hadn't the strength to even stand anymore. One of the men saw his chance and tackled the teen to the ground, pressing the rag up to his face again, suffocating him in the horrible odor. Gohan tried again to power up, but his power just wasn't there. He tried his hardest to push himself off the ground, and squirm out from under the man, but suddenly he found the man's weight over powering by itself. He couldn't breath, couldn't think, and with one last futile attempt to push himself free, he blacked out.

Chi Chi paced back and forth in her living room, something was definitely wrong. It was already dark outside, Gohan should have been back hours and hours ago. Bulma was sitting in their living room trying to comfort her, Vegeta and most of the other Z-Fighters had already arrived to help Goku search for their young friend.

A group of about half a dozen warriors flew anxiously across the night skies trying to pick up any hint of their friend's chi. Krillin and Goku flew over the road that Gohan usually used to walk home. Krillin landed for a quick break when he noticed something by the side of the road.

He bent over and picked it up, "A math book?..." He looked over further off the road and noticed more books thrown about and a torn open book bag lying on the ground, "GOKU!" Krillen yelled.

Goku landed and had a look himself. He gasped as he saw all of Gohan's belongs lying on the ground like that. They took off running into the forest, this bode ill but it was the first clue they'd found all night.

Gohan woke up with a start. He couldn't move but he was very suddenly aware of his surrounding. He was tied up, and he didn't have the strength to break free. There was a man standing over him, drinking. Every now and then he would walk over to him and give him a good kick in the ribs.

"We got ourselves some catch this time, take a look at that tail…" Another one outside of Gohan's view spoke.

"Freak!" The other one kicked him again.

"There's just something about that body I want to fuck him right now!"

The other one took another swig from his bottle, "You know the boss would kill you if you took the first go…"

"Yeah, too bad…"

"Too bad you used the DIP on the kid, had you used something else he might have lasted longer…"

"HEY! You were the one who brought that shit! Had I known you had dunked the fucking cloth in fucking DIP, I would have used something else!"

"Whatever the fuck you say, just be glad you have a one time use…" He kicked Gohan again, and he a moan escaped Gohan's mouth.

"HOLY SHIT! THE FUCKER'S ALIVE!" They stared at him for a second and saw his eyes barely twitch. "WHAT A GOD DAMN FREAK!" The man kicked him hard in the stomach.

"Take care, if he's still alive that only makes him still warm…" another man entered the room. Gohan still had no control over his body, he couldn't move, talk, or anything, only feel and listen.

He felt the man's cold hands tear his clothes from his body. Unwanted hands roamed over him, and touched him everywhere he didn't want to be touched, but there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Pain washed over him immediately, he was invaded, violated, whatever you wanted to call it, the man had entered his body. Gohan wanted to run, he wanted to hide, he wanted to cry, he wanted to just die…

"Please hurry boss, we want a turn with the freak too!" one whined.

"Don't rush me, I'm enjoying this freak way too much!" The man grabbed Gohan's tail and jerked it roughly to one side. Pain shot through Gohan at the rough handling of his tail, but his muscles couldn't even spasm.

"DAMN! That one was good… Alright, you boys have fun." The boss pulled himself away from the young saiyan and left him perched over a mound on the floor.

"Please, won't you let me go next?" The smaller one shouted anxiously.

"I don't give a fuck…" The other one brushed his companion off allowing him to have the next crack.

Quickly the man was on top of Gohan, "OH SHIT!" he cringed as he entered him… "OH! THIS KID IS SOO TIGHT!"

"Tell me about it…" The boss watched his men have their way with the boy, "He makes a good fuck for a freak!"

The guy on top of Gohan reached around and hugged him, grabbing on to his flesh while he continued. He had been wanting to touch the kid like this since they brought him back. And before long he had used the boy as well.

"OH SHIT!" he pulled out and collapsed behind the boy. "GOD DAMN! WHY DID WE USE THE DIP?! WE COULD HAVE KEPT HIM AROUND LONGER!"

"JUST SHUT UR TRAP!" The big man who's turn had come stepped up to the boy. He kicked him hard to turn him onto his back. He bent down and lifted the boys legs above his head before entering him.

Gohan's eyes opened only so slightly, enough to see the large naked man above him, thrusting into his body.

"Don't take too long now, you never know when someone might come looking for the kid," the boss had put his clothes back on and was watching the rest of the proceeds…

"FUCK OFF! You all had your long ass turns! I'm gonna enjoy this too!" He started taking out his frustrations by becoming more aggressive on the boy. He thrust harder, and even began punching him to hold off his climax.

Gohan's lips were bleeding, and was covered in bruises from the severe treatment. His eyes were already turning black from the force of the blows. The torture lasted for at least another fifteen minutes before the man finished.

He withdrew himself from the boy and went to put his clothes back on. "So wasn't he a great fuck?" the other one asked him.

"I've had better…"

"I don't think so, he was so fucking tight! Damn it he was!"

The larger man, now fully clothed walked back over to Gohan, and picked up the presumably dead body by the tail, "HOW THE HELL COULD YOU GET A GOOD FEELING WITH THIS SHIT RUBBING AGAINST YOUR CROTCH!" He motioned to the boy's tail and twisted it in a manner that they all heard a crack, indicating he had broken the bone.

"It wasn't that bad…" the smaller one flinched as he shifted his feet around.

"He was a fuckin freak, and you know what, the world is a better place with him gone now!" He flung the boy by the tail against the wall where he crashed and fell to the floor.

"Come on you two, we got other things to test don't we?" The boss called as they walked out of the cabin, leaving the boy for dead…

Hours had passed since Krillin and Goku had found the book bag on the ground. The sun would be rising soon as they hurriedly searched over the area again. Goku was becoming nearly frantic, he kept trying to feel for something, anything, as he floated high in the sky with his fingers pressed to his forehead in deep concentration. No matter how hard he concentrated, his son's chi couldn't be felt…

The other Z-Fighters let their search comb far and wide, but tried to centralize around the spot his book had been found. Trunks flew in low under the canopy of the trees. With the sun rising this whole place was just barely becoming visible.

The boy from the future looked through the thick foliage with a keen eye, then he saw something that caught his interest. He flew ahead and found a small cabin hidden deep in the woods. It appeared to be abandoned. Not wanting to leave anything to chance Trunks opened the door to check inside.

The place was a mess, there was trash everywhere, cobwebs were growing on the wall, and broken beer bottles were practically making up the carpet. Trunks was about to leave when he head a low moan coming from the back of the cabin.

Trunks ran through the room until he found the source of the sound. There on the ground was Gohan, naked and beaten purple. He gasped taking in the site of the little warrior. Not knowing quite what to do he ran over to the open door and screamed out, "I FOUND HIM!" then immediately rushed back to Gohan's side.

The numbing effects on Gohan's body were finally wearing off, and now he could fully feel how much pain he was in. The throb from his tail alone was enough to practically keep him paralyzed there on the floor. Then he the purple haired man ran over to him. Nothing registered in his mind so he did the only thing that made sense to him, he screamed.

Trunks fell back, he wasn't expecting the boy to just let off all of his lung power at him like that. Trunks tried to regain his composure as he crawled over to Gohan again, "Gohan, it's me Trunks… please calm down, everything's going to be OK…" Gohan screamed again as Trunks approached, "Gohan, look, it's me, TRUNKS!"

Gohan's scream didn't end, but turned into words, "ST…S…ST…STAY AWAAAAAY FROM MEEEE!"

Trunks backed away from the boy as he had requested. He ran out of the cabin finally unable to take it, he released anything he had eaten yesterday on the ground below him. The smell, it was the smell… That smell of sex and drugs and pain… it was so thick…

Piccolo, Krillin, and Goku landed right after that, hearing Trunks' scream they came as fast as they could. They stared at Trunks who was still heaving out his stomach as he pointed inside the cabin.

Goku's eyes filled with worry as he rushed into the cabin with Krillin and Piccolo not far behind. He rounded the corner of the room in a panic only to find his thirteen year old son left beaten and writhing on the floor of the cabin… "Oh my god…"

Krillin came running after Goku, "Did you find… SHIT!" Krillin covered his eyes, it looked horrible… Piccolo couldn't even say anything as he stared at Gohan…

Gohan's eyes went wide as the new people came running in, he didn't recognize any of them…. The man who came in first approached him, "GET AWAY!" He yelled before he could come any closer.

Goku was confused as he looked at his son, "Gohan, it's me dad… I'm going to take you home, OK?..."

Goku tried to approach the boy again but got a scream for his efforts. Krillin came over to back Goku up, "Gohan it's us, your friends, what's wrong?"

"GO AWAY!" Gohan cried cowering into a ball against the wall. Neither of them could bring themselves to come closer to the boy.

"Perhaps I should try," Goku and Krillin made room for Piccolo to come between them. He slowly walked over to the boy on the ground and knelt beside him.

Gohan stared up at the man in amazement, he was so tall, and his skin was green, and his ears pointy… that was it then… he was a freak… just like him… Gohan watched as Piccolo removed his long cape, and draped it over him, covering his quivering body. Gohan was confused, but still retreated further back against the wall as the tall man tried to pick him up.

"Krillin," Goku looked over at his friend, "Go tell Chi Chi and Bulma we found him, and tell the others to call off the search…"

Krillin nodded, "Of course…"

As Krillin was leaving Goku pulled his attention back, "And Krillin," Krillin turned to look at him, "Don't tell anyone how we found him…" Krillin knew what he meant, everyone was going to be freaked when they saw him, best to not let them know of everything right away… Krillin flew off to go let everyone know.

They looked back at Gohan who had pulled the cape around him more fully, and sat there crying into it. "I think we should try moving him again…" Goku looked to Piccolo who nodded and went to grab the boy again. The boy made no movement to get away, but did flinch from the pain the pressure of being touched caused him. The boy was purple all over, so they could understand. They looked at the tail that had grown back last year and saw even it bent at such a horrible angle… "Who could have done this…"

Piccolo held Gohan to him, and as they exited the cabin the other Z-Fighters came into Gohan's view. He had no idea who any of them were, and he hid his face deeper into Piccolo's Gi… Somewhere the back of his mind told him these people were only here to make him hurt more…

Piccolo covered the boy up more, he knew he wouldn't want the others to see him in this condition. Everyone stared horrified as Piccolo and Goku walked past them and took off into the sky. Even Vegeta wondered what the hell was going on, even if he would never admit to it.

Goku's mind was racing the entire way home. Who could have done this to his son? Who could have hurt him so badly? His son was the most powerful being on earth… how could this have happened in the first place? If only he knew who had done it. He knew what had happened he could smell beyond the physical abuse, that someone had beat and raped his boy, and if he ever found out who, he was going to rip them to pieces…

He looked back at Gohan and his expression saddened, how could he not have been there for his son when he needed it? That must have been it, that's why his son wouldn't even let him touch him… he hated him…

Goku just couldn't stand it, as he flew next to Piccolo. He wanted to do something so bad, he wanted to hold his son close, to make him better, yet for one of the few times in his life, Goku found himself absolutely powerless.

Chi Chi rocked back and forth on her chair holding her two year old son tight to her. Goten looked up at her all confused as to why his mommy was so sad. Krillin had told her they found Gohan and they'd bring him back soon, and she sat waiting for her son to come running over to her, that it was just one big mistake, and that he was fine…

She jumped as the door swung open and Goku and Piccolo walked in, Piccolo holding a white bundle in his arms. She burst into tears as she saw Gohan's head poking out of the cloak, purple in complexion… He looked so small compared to the large green man holding her son, which made her mind wonder why Goku wasn't carrying him.

She ran over to her son, and when Gohan saw her running toward him, he freaked, screaming at the top of his lungs and gripping to Piccolo's shirt hard. Chi Chi stopped in her tracks and nearly dropped her younger child until Bulma came over and took him from her.

"What happened?..." she cried as she looked at her boy.

Goku shook his head, not wanting to respond to that question yet.

Piccolo took Gohan over to the couch and placed him down gently, Gohan still trembled as he balanced his weight off his sorer spots again.

Goten walked over to Chi Chi and pulled on her pants, "Mommy, wots wong wit my buttor?" Goten looked up at his mommy looking as worried as a two year old could, Chi Chi was ready to break down again as Bulma reached over to pick up Goten and take him back to his room.

"Goten," Bulma sniffed, "big brother is feeling sick, OK?"

Chi Chi tried to move to her son again, but got no better reaction.

Gohan looked up and saw the blue haired woman take away the child with a tail, suddenly he found himself hoping with all he had that she wouldn't hurt him. The black haired woman caught his attention again as she again attempted to approach him, he backed into the couch more pressing his broken tail up against the cushion making it hurt more, "STAY AWAY!" he screamed at her. She looked so hurt, but at the moment, he didn't care. The green man had disappeared and Gohan found himself scared again.

The boy in the other room heard his scream and came running back to him, "Buttor! Aw u otay?" the boy grabbed onto the couch looking up at Gohan. Gohan helped the boy climb up onto the couch,

"no…"

The small boy looked up at his brother then turned his head, "Mommy?"

The woman walked over to pick up her youngest child when Gohan grabbed him protectively and growled at the woman. He was more scared for the young boy than he was for himself, and let his protective instinct take control. He growled even louder, baring his teeth as the woman tried to approach again. He wouldn't let them hurt the little one too.

Goten looked up at his brother in fear, "whyd u do dat buttor?" the boy asked.

Gohan pulled the boy closer to him, he had to protect him from these people…

Piccolo was still watching from the other room where he wasn't seen. He had never seen Gohan act so hostile towards his family. Vegeta noted to himself that he hadn't seen that reaction since before planet Vegeta was destroyed, but he did recognize it, it was the instinct a Saiyan had to scare away threats.

Piccolo walked over to the boy who had a death grip on his little brother, "Gohan, you should put Goten down…"

Gohan looked up at his old unfamiliar sensai, "Who?" Everyone looked shocked at Gohan. How could he ask that?

Piccolo pointed to the small boy in his arms. Gohan looked as if he were about to refuse when a wave of dizziness came over him and fell back to the couch. Chi Chi immediately grabbed Goten and stood back to watch her older son.

Gohan's breathing was coming in spurts, he was having a hard time staying awake. Everyone looked over at him, "He's not doing well…" Goku grabbed Gohan's wrist feeling his weak pulse.

"We need to get him to a hospital!" Chi Chi looked at her son with worry.

Goku picked Gohan up and ran out to their sky car. They tucked him in the broad space of the plane as everyone piled in and Bulma piloted the ship off. She was the fastest pilot, and they wanted to get to the hospital now.

It was a short flight to the nearest hospital, and the entire hospital crew was alarmed out of their minds as a sky plane landed in their emergency lot nearly crashing into the building.

Goku took his son into the hospital where he was immediately placed on a stretcher and taken into tests. There were several doctors and nurses on him immediately running all sorts of tests and bandaging him up.

Everyone was waiting out in the family waiting room for several hours before a doctor finally came out looking very solemn.

"You have one special boy Mr. Son… he's going to live…" everyone took a sigh of relief at those spoken words. "He is the first patient we've ever seen to have been exposed internally to DIP and to survive."

Everyone looked up at the doctor in wonder, "DIP?"

"Yes it is a very potent drug, originally it was designed to put down large animals, but it somehow escaped onto the black market where it was renamed DIP, and used mostly for homicide. Your son somehow survived the initial contact, but I'm afraid there is still bad news…" The doctor took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm afraid after the boy was knocked out, he was beaten and raped… badly…" Chi Chi began to cry again, she couldn't believe her little boy had been raped… "There is some damage to his inner tract caused by the forceful intrusion, and his wounds are severe, we were able to stop the internal bleeding for the most part, but I'm afraid he suffered several concussions while he was under the influence of the DIP… I'm afraid nearly all of his memory has been practically wiped out…"

Goku let his head rest in his hands, that's why he didn't recognize any of them…

"Also his, erm… tail had been broken during the lot of it all, we were able to splint it, but there may still be bleeding from the break, if it continues we may have to amputate before he loses more blood. And also the drug was fed to him vaporously, so I'm afraid it has done significant damage to his lungs, he will be having breathing trouble for quite some time to come…"

Everyone stared at the doctor horrified, some had an "anything else?" look on their face. It all sounded so horrible.

"I'm terribly sorry, we're moving him to a room, you will all be able to see him in a few minutes, he's asleep right now, but I'm not sure how he will react to you when he wakes up. I recommend seeing him in smaller groups, even if his physical state has stabilized, it will take some time for the mental scars to heal…"

The doctor turned to leave and walked back through the large double doors.

Goku stood up and put his fingers to his head. "Goku, where are you going?" Chi Chi looked at him, furious that he would leave at a time like this.

"I'm going to do all that I can for him right now Chi Chi, and for the time being that's bring him some sensu beans… I'll be back before you're taken to him…" Goku disappeared, to Koren Tower.

Everyone continued to sit wondering what was yet to come…

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	2. Blind and Falling

Dragon Ball Z

Lost Forever

"Shattered from the world of pretend, I stand gazing at this unfamiliar land of reality. Taking in the pain and harshness that is life, I am confronted with the knowledge that I have found myself Lost Forever..."

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Blind and Falling**

* * *

Chi Chi looked around the waiting room nervously; it had been at least twenty minutes since Goku had left. Finally a nurse came into the room, "Mrs. Son? You can see your son now… Room 507, fifth floor…" She walked away as solemnly as she had walked in.

Everyone stood up in a group and walked over to the elevator, it opened and they all piled in to go up. As they stepped up they walked over to Gohan's room, "I would like to see him alone for a moment please…" Chi Chi was about to break down again.

"Sure," Bulma agreed taking Goten from her. Chi Chi walked over to the room and entered. She was shocked to see Goku already there. Gohan was sitting up in bed staring at his father.

"Why don't you lie down son?" Goku asked.

"I don't feel like it…" Gohan watched the woman who just came in and sat next to the other man by his bed.

She couldn't believe how bad he looked there, he was bandaged up all over, under his hair, and even his tail had a long splint and was wrapped with more bandages. Every now and then it would twitch and his face would contort in the pain that it caused.

"Have you given him a sensu bean yet?" Chi Chi asked her husband.

"he hasn't wanted it yet…" Goku sighed.

"Please Gohan, you need to take it so you can get better, then you can come home…" Chi Chi pleaded.

Gohan realized he didn't even know where home was, and would have asked the woman if he felt he could trust her, but she wasn't that far along yet.

The two kept talking to him, asking him questions he tried to ignore, they got the idea to be quiet, but they kept looking at him with those longing eyes. He saw the pity they felt toward him, and he hated it… "Why don't you just leave…" His parents looked at him in confusion, "I have a bad headache, and you're not helping…" Gohan said coldly. It didn't sound like their Gohan at all.

Gohan decided that as long as they didn't touch him, he could just ignore them, and finally lied back on the bed and slowly drifted back to sleep.

Goku shook his head, "I think we should tell the others how he's doing…"

Chi Chi got up with him and they left to the fifth floor waiting room.

Gohan's dreams haunted him. He saw himself in the dark room, with the three men over him, "AWWW! The little freak is so fucking tight! I could fuck him forever!" the others just laughed as he was paralyzed, unable to do anything about the man on top of him.

Gohan shot up in bed, completely startling the nurse taking his readings. Gohan's adrenalin was running on over drive as he saw everything around him as a threat, he pushed the male nurse away from him, sending him crashing into the wall with enough force to crack it some. The nurse tried to catch his breath when Gohan jumped from the bed and started attacking him.

Goku and Chi Chi sat in the waiting room with Krillin, Piccolo, and Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta had taken Goten with them to go spend time with little Trunks. They were talking idly when bloody screams came from down the hall.

All five of them got up and ran to Gohan's room, they found him strangling the nurse. "GOHAN! STOP THIS NOW!" Goku ran over to his son who dropped the nurse and took a swing at his own father. Goku, not expecting the blow took it right in the face. He fell back a couple steps and rubbed his cheek, it was a good thing Gohan wasn't at full strength, otherwise that would have really hurt.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! ALL OF YOU!" Everyone backed off as Gohan's growls became louder. He was acting like a cornered animal bared fangs and all…

Piccolo pushed his way though the crowd, "Gohan!" The boy stopped growling immediately as the green man walked over to him. Gohan stared at the man with intrigue, but then completely doubled over. He held his hand to his mouth as he started coughing up blood. The movement had been too much too soon, Gohan's lungs couldn't take the amount of air needed to sustain that.

Blood was dripping from the boy's mouth to the floor. Piccolo grabbed the sensu beans from Goku and took them over to the boy, "Here Gohan, eat this," he handed Gohan one of the beans. Gohan eyed the bean cautiously, but something told him this green man wasn't going to hurt him, after all, they were both freaks. He took the offered bean and put it in his mouth, after slowly chewing it, he swallowed. Immediately his lungs stopped burning, and his wounds practically closed up, and he looked a lot better. Fortunately Piccolo had chosen a bean large enough to heal him, yet small enough to not restore all of his power just yet.

The splint broke off of Gohan's tail and Gohan studied it as it waved around painlessly again. He looked up at the man who had healed him and jumped into his chest. Piccolo wasn't expecting the boy to hug him like that, but the boy was sobbing into his shirt while embracing the man.

Piccolo gently picked the boy up and placed him back on the bed. "Rest now Gohan…" Gohan looked up at the man for another moment before nodding off to recover his remaining strength.

Everyone looked over at him, something was still wrong with the boy. Doctors were running in as the nurse ran out being helped by some of his coworkers. And the doctors stopped cold as they saw Gohan's physical wounds were all healed…

Goku and Chi Chi spent the night at the hospital right outside Gohan's room. In the early morning he was hauled off for some extra tests and a psychological evaluation. The tests had to be cut short as the doctors were unable to keep the boy still, no matter what kind of straps they used, the boy only broke free and ran away.

The psychiatrist came up to Goku and Chi Chi after his session with Gohan, "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Son, I'm Dr. Bilton, the psychiatrist taking care of Gohan, I have to tell you, I've tried several tests on the boy and looked over the records his other physicians were able to make and…"

"Please doctor…" Goku interrupted, "Just tell me why he feels so insecure around us… to the point he would even attack us."

"Don't take it personal Mr. Son, your son has been attacking anyone who gets too close to him, he appears to be suffering from a severe amnesia induced paranoia, as far as I can tell this was caused by the mind altering effects the drug had on him along with the head trauma he experienced. His violent behavior stems from his instincts taking over for the lapse of memory along with whatever violence he was recently exposed to that is still very fresh in his mind… I'm afraid he wouldn't talk to me very much, not to say I didn't try, but he was able to take quite a considerable chunk of my clip board away…"

Goku's eyes widened, "I am so sorry Doctor…"

"With his teeth…" The doctor even showed the couple the clipboard with the large teeth marks showing where it had been bitten. "Don't worry about it, but we did have to put him under with some sedatives, other than that his doctors have informed me there is no longer a need to keep him in the hospital, that his wounds have all healed, but I can't recommend taking him home yet in the mental state that he's in."

"We understand…" Goku said upset as he held Chi Chi close to him.

Gohan had been put back in his room, he was feeling a little groggy as he was tied back to the bed again. He so did not like being tied down, but as he looked around the room he at least felt comfortable in being alone for once. He let his head down on the small pillow and closed his eyes, he wanted out, he needed out… It was only a matter of time before he thought of a way out.

When he woke up Goku and Chi Chi were already in his room, they looked at him as he slowly opened his eyes, saw them, then rolled over away from them, effortlessly ripping his arm out of the restraint.

"Gohan…" Gohan had figured out that was his name by now, or at least that's what they were going to call him. He had also figured out that this Goku and Chi Chi were claiming to be his parents, but that seemed absurd, he would recognize his own parents if he saw them wouldn't he?"

"Gohan, you have visitors…" Goku looked over his son, "Won't you see them?"

"Whatever…" Gohan wasn't really in the mood but would allow it, he had a feeling he knew who it was.

Gohan sat up in bed as Goku went over to open the door, letting in the briefs. Bulma and Vegeta walked in with Trunks behind them and Goten and little Trunks hanging off them.

Gohan eyed them as they approached, he would allow them to see him, but the last thing he wanted was for them to try and touch him. His sight was caught by the little tailed boy again.

Gohan hopped off the bed and walked over to the boy, "BUTTOR!" the boy called as he saw Gohan looked a lot better than the last time he had seen him, "U no sick no moe?" the boy asked ecstatically as his brother approached him. Goten lifted his arms in a gesture that he wanted to be picked up by his brother. Gohan took it in for a moment before realizing what the boy wanted, he picked him up and held him against his shoulder. "When u com home?" Goten asked him.

Gohan shook his head, he still didn't even know where his real home was. He walked with Goten in his arms until he could lean against the wall with the boy. He looked at him for another moment, "What's your name?"

Goten looked up at his brother confused, then looked over to his mommy who looked really sad, "Goten, dun u member?"

Gohan smiled at the boy and bounced him in his arms a little, making Goten giggle. Chi Chi got up and was about to take Goten back when Gohan growled at her again. Chi Chi fell back pale… that sound her son was making at her, there was no way she could ever get used to it. Vegeta on the other hand smirked, he found it incredible how the young ones instincts had kicked in to make up for his memory loss.

Goten looked up at his brother, "I wan go play with Trunk! You can put me down now."

Gohan looked at him, "Who?"

Goten pointed over at his little friend just a little bigger than he was, "Trunks!"

Gohan reluctantly put the boy down who went over to his friend, "I think we better go wait outside…" The big Trunks lead the two small children outside that way everyone could ask the questions they might not have wanted with the kids around. The others were grateful, but doubted Gohan would even answer.

As Trunks left the door open, two others came in, the short bald man, and the tall green man. Gohan didn't care for the bald man very much, he found most of his remarks idiotic, but the green man caught his fancy every time he saw him.

"Hey Gohan! How ya doin?" the short man asked.

"Swell…" Gohan replied not bothering to be polite.

Vegeta had to keep himself from laughing, he found the kid to be quite a hoot since the accident. Gohan though went straight for Piccolo, "Who are you?" he asked straight out.

"Piccolo…" the tall man answered.

Gohan looked over him more fully, "Why are you green?"

"I'm a Namek, all Nameks are green…" Piccolo looked at Gohan strangely as the boy studied his face.

"Do they all have pointy ears and fangs like you also?"

Chi Chi thought it was rude to ask such a question, but Piccolo answered, "Yes," he nodded his head as well.

"Wow," Gohan stared up at the man in awe.

Everyone was busy watching Gohan and Piccolo that no one even noticed Dr. Bilton in the room, "Mr. and Mrs. Son, could I speak with you for a moment please?"

The two looked at each other, then got up to follow the doctor out of the room, "What is it doctor?" Chi Chi asked.

"I'm sold I believe…"

Goku looked at the doctor funny, "What do you mean?"

"I will agree to dismiss Gohan from the hospital under one condition, he be allowed to stay with that green man instead of going home."

"WHAT?!" Chi Chi yelled. Why would a doctor even think of allowing her son to go home with that pointy eared thing instead of coming home to the people who loved him?

"He's still in a state of panic and shock Mrs. Son. He needs time to recover mentally, and he's not going to get that locked up here in the hospital, and from what I've seen he's not going to get it at home either…"

"We're not about to hurt our own son doctor!" Chi Chi let out.

"It's not that Mrs. Son, far from it, it's just your son is not comfortable around you, he has not accepted you as his parents, and forcing him to stay with you may only cause him more trauma, therefore I want him to be with someone he is comfortable with."

"You mean Piccolo…" Goku whispered.

"I do…" the doctor nodded, "would there be a problem getting Mr. Piccolo to accept looking after the boy for a while?"

"I don't think so, he's taken care of Gohan many times in the past…" Goku looked back into the room.

"Perhaps that is why then, somewhere he still has some kind of repressed memory of enjoying being around that man. So until any memory of you surfaces I'm afraid I'm going to have to limit the time you spend with him to visitation rights…"

"But doctor!" Chi Chi complained.

"I'm afraid anything else could cause permanent mental trauma to the boy, and I'm sure you wouldn't want that, he may grow to never open up to you, at least this way, you can get to him slowly rather than not at all…"

"We understand doctor…" the doctor nodded and went to go make out the necessary paperwork. As they turned around they saw all the guests in Gohan's room were leaving, as they walked by Goku stopped Piccolo, "Piccolo, could I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course…" Piccolo turned and he and Goku walked back over to a corner while Chi Chi returned to Gohan.

"Piccolo, I've just been told by the doctor, he wants to release Gohan."

Piccolo nodded, "That's good, he needs to get out of here, the constant changing of faces isn't helping him."

"I know, but there's a problem…" Goku continued when Piccolo only raised an eye brow for his response, "the doctor won't release him to us, he wants to release him to you if you'd be willing to let him live with you for a while…"

Piccolo took everything in, "What?"

"Gohan hasn't warmed up to us as he has to you, and the doctor feels that it might harm him to be stuck in a place filled with people he doesn't feel he knows, and I have to agree if he's going to be protecting Goten and growling at us all the time, so would you consider letting him live with you for a while?" Goku wasn't pleading, but hoped…

Piccolo was quiet for a moment, "If it's what's best for Gohan, then I'll do it…"

Goku beamed, "Thank you Piccolo, we'll see how much longer it'll be before you can take him…"

Chi Chi was in Gohan's room talking to him, "Gohan, they're going to be releasing you soon from the hospital."

Gohan lit up, he was going to be allowed to leave this place finally? He didn't even really care if it meant going with the Son's for now, it'd be better than this place, and then he could get away later, "Really?" Chi Chi nodded, her eyes filled with tears. Gohan looked at her funny, "Well it doesn't seem like you want me if you're crying about it…" After how long she had been going on about wanting to take him home he thought she would have at least been happy about it.

"Oh hun… I wish you were coming home, but you're going to be staying with a friend…"

Gohan's eyes narrowed as he looked at his supposed mother, 'great, now what?' was going through his mind, "Who?" he asked her.

"Piccolo…" she sobbed.

Suddenly his eyes widened, that was good news, he would be with the one person he felt understood him. That was great news!

Goku came back into the room, "They've released him, we're to take him to Piccolo's now." Goku rubbed his wife's shoulders.

"And Piccolo?" she asked.

"He went on ahead to make room at his place for Gohan." Chi Chi nodded as Goku pulled out a bag from the dresser in the room, "here you go Gohan, go ahead and get changed, we'll be waiting outside, then we can leave…" He took Chi Chi out, and gave Gohan some privacy to change.

They waited for a minute before Gohan stepped out of the room dressed in denim pants, a black t-shirt, and white sneakers. "Ready," he said as he dragged his bag behind him. His parents nodded as they went to their car.

"Do you want me to cut that name band off your wrist hun?" Chi Chi offered.

Gohan looked at the band around his wrist, then effortlessly tore it off, "Here you go," he offered it to Chi Chi who took it and slowly placed it in her pocket like a keepsake. Goku opened the car and let Gohan climb in the back seat. Chi Chi wanted to sit back there with him, but Goku shook his head in disapproval. She knew he was right and went to sit with him in the front.

It wasn't a long drive, down the highway, then fifteen minutes down a dirt road. At the end of the road was a log cabin. At first Gohan was a little apprehensive about the cabin, but didn't want to let it show less the Son's decide to take him with them after all. They stepped up to the door and knocked.

Piccolo opened the door and stood in the doorway, he didn't look too thrilled, but then again Piccolo never showed a lot of emotion anyway. "It's not much, but it's enough room for just two…" he walked back in showing them to where Gohan would be sleeping. The inside was very tidy, a bed was pushed all the way against the wall on one side of the room, and a cot hung on the other side. There was also a table towards the center of the room close to where a wood burning stove was up against the wall. It wasn't as bad as Gohan thought it was going to be, as long as it stayed clean without shards of broken glass everywhere and other such things, he would be fine.

It took about an hour for Chi Chi to finish fussing over every little thing. She wanted to be sure Gohan was going to eat, that he was going to have adequate everything, and that she would be checking on them _often_ … Piccolo sighed as he tried to make a mental note of everything Chi Chi was saying, but it came out gibberish most of the time. Finally Goku dragged her off and they went to go pick up their youngest son from the Brief's.

Piccolo looked over at his young friend as he sat on the bed still looking around. His tail seemed to be hugging his waste hard as it was being restrained by the denim. He found himself looking over the young curves the tight pants showed off then shook his head to get the image out.

"Is there anything to eat around here?" Gohan asked.

"No, I haven't gotten anything yet, I was just about to go, is there anything you want?"

"No, it's OK, I ate before leaving, but just thought I'd ask, doesn't look like you keep a lot around here," Gohan smiled looking from one wall to another, he loved the open space.

"Well in that case I'll just get a few things, I'll be back in a little while." Piccolo walked out the door and shut it firmly behind him.

Gohan took the opportunity to walk around the cabin some more. In the corner of the large room he found an open box, and inside were a bunch of books. He looked over them and saw a few things on meditation, inner strengths, and some strange things like that, but a book on historic war tactics caught his eye as he pulled it out and took it to the cot to read.

Piccolo had done just what he had said, flew over to the store to get some supplies, waited in line, which was not his favorite thing to do, and flew straight home. It took him about an hour with how busy the store was, and concern was growing that maybe he shouldn't have left Gohan alone for that long.

He opened the door to his cabin and walked in. To his relief he saw Gohan sound asleep on his cot with an open book resting on his chest. He smiled at the young saiyan but soon grew concern as he started thrashing about in his sleep.

Inside Gohan's dreams, he was still being haunted by that night. Three men above him while he was able to do nothing, "HOLY SHIT! He is so fucking tight!" the man slid his hands all over Gohan's body.

"I know, he was a good fuck wasn't he?" Gohan wanted to get away, somehow, but his body wouldn't move at all.

"Are you almost done, I want a turn too you know!" the other one wanted to push his comrade right off Gohan's body so he could get on himself.

"Do be quick, we still have a lot of things to do…" The boss reminded them.

Piccolo sat on the cot next to Gohan, shaking him lightly, trying to wake him from this nightmare. Tears streaked down Gohan's face as he jumped wildly on the cot. Suddenly Gohan's eyes shot open, and he saw Piccolo. Piccolo's face was filled with concern for the boy, and Gohan immediately started crying into the man. Piccolo held Gohan's head up to his chest and allowed him to sob. He stroked the boy's hair with his long fingers, shushing him, trying to calm him down.

"I'm sorry…" Gohan stopped crying and continued to rub his head against Piccolo's chest.

"For what?" Piccolo tried to reassure him he had nothing to be sorry for, but instead of replying, Gohan pulled Piccolo's head toward his own and kissed him full on the lips.

Gohan wasn't planning on kissing Piccolo, it just came out, and when the namek returned the kiss, he just kept going. Suddenly the namek broke the kiss and pushed him away. Gohan looked hurt, but of course, who would want him now after he'd already been tainted by others… "Sorry…" he whispered, barely audible…

Piccolo saw the boy tremble again, he wanted so bad to reach out and kiss the tears from his face, to love him and make everything better in his life again, but he knew it was wrong to take advantage of the boy, even if the boy started it, he was the adult here, he should never have allowed that kiss to happen. Regaining his emotionless composure, Piccolo pushed himself up off the cot and walked over to his groceries to start putting them away.

Gohan mentally cursed himself for being so stupid… But somehow, when Piccolo placed his arms around him, he just felt that it was OK, like Piccolo would accept him, how foolish… He hadn't meant to offend the man by offering himself to him, but now he felt he had. He walked back over to Piccolo and just wanted to start a conversation now, "How old am I?"

Piccolo looked at the boy, he wasn't quite sure about him anymore, how he could ask something like that while sounding so mature… "Thirteen almost fourteen," he answered.

Gohan nodded taking in the information.

Another couple hours went by before Piccolo had made some food that he was fairly confident wouldn't kill the boy. He walked back over to the table where Gohan sat and placed a bowl of soup in front of him. Gohan started stirring the soup, but only took a sip every couple minutes. For some reason Gohan just hadn't been acting his usual self, even his unusual self, since he woke up from that nightmare. Piccolo couldn't stand seeing Gohan so depressed. "So what was your dream about?" Piccolo asked watching him eat.

The spoon suddenly stopped in mid air, and Gohan's eyes slowly shifted from it to Piccolo. Piccolo could see he hit a very touchy spot, yet Chi Chi had told him to try and get him to talk about those sorts of things. "Nothing Important…" Gohan finally put the spoon in his mouth to suck the soup from it.

Gohan looked down into the broth of the soup, and he could see his reflection in it. He looked at himself for a good while before retuning his gaze to Piccolo, "Would you happen to have a pair of scissors here I could borrow?"

Piccolo raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"I just need them for something real quick." Piccolo decided he should try and trust the kid to not do anything stupid, he reached for a drawer in the kitchen area and pulled out a pair of scissors handing it to Gohan.

"Thanks, I'll be right back," Gohan took the scissors and his bag into the bathroom at the side of the cabin. Piccolo was at least relived the boy said I'll be right back…

Gohan looked into the full mirror inside the bathroom and was glad he did this. He dumped out all of the clothes that were in his bag and dug through them until he found something he could use. He pulled out a dark baggy pair of jeans to finally give his tail a rest, and a couple sweat shirts. He got the scissors and immediately started working on the sweat shirts. He cut off the sleeves and all the collars on the neck and waist.

He pulled off the clothes he was wearing and looked at himself in the mirror. There was one other major thing he wanted to take care of. His hair was shoulder length; he took the scissors and cropped it back to his head. He also cut some of the spikes his hair made naturally down to a size he wanted, leaving the one that no matter what he did would drape in front of his face.

He put his cut hair in a bag to be thrown away, and pulled on his newly selected clothes. As he pulled the pants up his legs, he could already tell his tail was going to like this so much better than the pull the other pants gave him. He buttoned the front, then wrapped his tail around it like a belt. He pulled what was left of his black sweat shirt over his head, making it seem more like a fuzzy vest. He was proud of how comfortable he'd made it. And to top it off he cut at the sleeves of the sweet shirt a little more to make some wrist straps, for some reason the skin on his wrists felt like it desired that.

Piccolo had been waiting by the door, listening for anything that sounded out of the ordinary. His keen sense of hearing had picked up the scissors use, but he couldn't figure out what they had been used on. Suddenly the door opened and Gohan stepped out. It took real will power not to gasp at the boy. His head looked smaller than a minute ago without the hair to frame his face, but for some reason that only added to his attractiveness, and that shirt he was wearing was showing off so much skin around his shoulders and neck.

Gohan calmly walked over to Piccolo, "Here are your scissors Piccolo." He pushed them into his hand, because it didn't look like his hand would have gripped them properly otherwise. Gohan really didn't pay any mind as he went back to the book he had left earlier.

Gohan stayed up for a while reading that book, it was very interesting, especially when it got to Alexander the Great, he wanted to read everything about this guy… Piccolo had long since fallen asleep. Gohan looked across the room to see Piccolo draped across the cot in his boxers.

Gohan really didn't want to go to sleep, he knew as soon as he did those dreams would come back for him… He closed his book after book marking the page he was on, and toed off his shoes and socks. He pulled his wrist straps from his arms and left them on his night stand. He shut off the small light he had been using to read and sat there for several minutes. He didn't want to sleep alone tonight.

Piccolo had woken up to sense Gohan walking towards his cot, but he decided he would pretend to be asleep. At least he pretended to be asleep until he felt a warm little body climb up into the cot next to him and snuggle into his side. "Gohan?"

"Hmm?" Gohan didn't move from his spot, just waited for Piccolo's reaction.

"What are you doing?" Piccolo wasn't sure what he wanted at this point, he should make him go sleep in his own bed…

"I couldn't sleep over there, I was afraid I'd dream again…"

Suddenly Piccolo didn't have the heart to tell the boy to go back to his own bed, he knew the boy must have some kind of demons haunting his dreams… But just to be sure, he tried to make eye contact with the fully clothed little saiyan at his side, "You can sleep on the cot if you want, do you want me to leave?"

Gohan looked up to him and shook his head, "No! You make me feel safe by being right there…" Gohan closed his eyes and snuggled into his friend, slowly falling asleep.

Piccolo looked down at the boy and gently rubbed his fingers through the boys freshly cut hair, "Alright Gohan, I'll be right here when you wake up…" he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep with the boy.

* * *

 **End Chapter 2**


	3. Finding Wings Again

Dragon Ball Z

Lost Forever

 _"Shattered from the world of pretend, I stand gazing at this unfamiliar land of reality. Taking in the pain and harshness that is life, I am confronted with the knowledge that I have found myself Lost Forever..."_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Finding Wings Again**

* * *

Piccolo slowly stirred awake the next morning. He stared up at the ceiling not fully awake. As his senses came to he felt something wet against his throat. He tried to brush the wet spot with his hand but bumped into something. He looked to see Gohan licking and kissing his throat.

"Kid, what are you doing?" Piccolo asked softly to the boy on top of him.

Gohan stopped and looked up at him, "I'm sorry, I just wanted…"

"Kid, you're still a little too young for this." Gohan looked up at Piccolo confused as Piccolo crawled out from under him and began getting dressed, "I'll be back later, I need to go train…"

Gohan's ears perked up to that word, somewhere it rang a familiar bell, "To train? Will you take me with you?" Gohan held on to the cot as he stared at Piccolo.

Piccolo's mind thought for a moment, it would probably be a bad idea to leave him alone for too long just yet, "Sure kid, let's go."

Gohan jumped off the cot and ran over to his bead where he put his wrist straps back on and his boots. "Ready!" he said as he ran back over to Piccolo.

Piccolo had to chuckle… just like old times, even if Gohan didn't remember them, they'd have to make their memories all over again. Piccolo turned to the door and walked out with Gohan trailing behind.

"Do you know how to fly?" Piccolo looked back at the boy.

"Fly?" he looked up at him in shock.

"You were able to before…"

"I was? How?"

"I see we're going to have to start from the beginning," Piccolo thought about how he had taught the boy before, what worked, what didn't, and hopefully modify things to get him to learn a little faster.

"First we have to get you to discover your inner chi." Piccolo sat on the ground cross legged.

"Oh yeah, I saw you had a bunch of books on stuff like that!" Gohan mimicked Piccolo and sat cross legged.

"Yes, but I have yet to find a book that tells people how to do it right like I'm going to show you." Piccolo closed his eyes, "I want you to watch me OK?"

Gohan nodded. Piccolo slowly built up his power. Somewhere in his mind Gohan felt a tingle, like he could feel the power emanating from Piccolo. Piccolo held out his hands, "First you have to find the power within yourself, not the strength of your body, but the energy that makes up your body itself, it pulls on every molecule of your body, concentrate and you'll feel the pull." Gohan nodded still watching Piccolo, "Once you find it you must manipulate it using the power of your will, bring it out and conform it to what you need." Piccolo's palms faced each other and a light formed between them.

Gohan stared at the light in awe. "Now you try," Piccolo urged him.

Gohan closed his eyes and sat there concentrating. They both sat deathly silent for nearly half an hour as Gohan searched for his energy. Gohan's eyes snapped open suddenly and he held out his hand. A blue light formed above his palm, and began growing into a ball of energy.

"Very good Gohan," Piccolo complimented the boy as he had pulled out his energy so quickly. Gohan stared at the ball in his hands almost not believing he had created it.

In a quick burst the ball grew a little larger. Piccolo and Gohan stared at it curiously before it started to grow again, then all at once the ball expanded to a gigantic size, floating up into the air.

Piccolo fell back staring up at the energy. Gohan panicked also, and didn't even realize he was feeding it more and more power. "GOHAN! Control your energy, use your will to recall the energy!" Gohan looked at Piccolo confused before staring up at the energy ball again.

Piccolo was near panicking, that ball was large enough to destroy the earth if it went off. Gohan stood and looked at his energy ball, he lifted his palms to the ball and it began to recede back into Gohan's hands. The ball completely disappeared and the sky turned back to its normal color.

Piccolo took a deep sigh of relief as Gohan stared at his hands, he couldn't believe that kind of power came from him. He moved his hand rapidly in the air and watched as it left static streaks of energy. He clenched his fist hard using his new found chi to support his strength. Piccolo watched as Gohan began recovering the basics of energy usage on his own. He smiled knowing that his memories were still buried somewhere.

Gohan looked back over to Piccolo, "What's next?"

"Next you fly…" Gohan sat back on the ground and watched his teacher tentatively. "Now that you have a grasp on your energy, you can use that same energy to fly. You have to pull that energy out of yourself, but in a different way. Instead of cumulating it into a mass, you must use it as an extension of yourself and use it to push your body from the ground." Piccolo demonstrated as his chi built up again, and began to swirl around him. He did it slowly so Gohan could watch as his energy lifted him from the ground to float several feet above it. He set himself down just as gently as he had lifted. "Now you try."

Gohan nodded and once again reached for his chi. As Piccolo had instructed, he pulled it out and pushed it against the ground, it created a sharp wind and blew around all the dead leaves by his feet.

"Almost, but concentrate more on floating on the energy rather than the ground itself…"

Gohan shut his eyes and concentrated harder. His brow furrowed and he began to yell. Piccolo realized Gohan was pulling up other reactions that used to come to him with flying, "Gohan, wait if you keep that up, you're going to…" A giant ring of chi burst around Gohan giving off an incredible white light, it looked as if a fire of light was burning around him, and in a flash of light Gohan had taken off.

Piccolo looked up at the boy flying up into the sky, "Shit…" He flew off after him.

Gohan finally willed himself to stop. It was instant and he was high above the earth staring down at the tiny forest below. "Wow…" Gohan looked over everything, he could see for miles. Piccolo finally flew up in front of him, "How did I get up here?" Gohan still looked around the empty air around him.

"You used your burst chi to move much faster." Gohan didn't answer, but stared around still, "Do you think you can control it well enough to follow me?" Gohan slowly floated around, and up and down before nodding to Piccolo.

"Yes, I think so."

"Good, then come on!" Piccolo burst his chi and took off toward the mountains. Gohan did the same and pursued closely. Piccolo noticed Gohan started shaky trying to fly like that, but in a very short time gained control over his power and was showing few signs of difficulty. His instincts still knew what to do.

They landed in the barren mountains, when Piccolo grabbed his cape and hat and threw them to the side. "So Gohan, do you still remember how to fight?"

Gohan's look grew serious as he dropped to a fighting stance. Piccolo smirked and did the same. Piccolo wondered whether he should go easy on the boy or not. Piccolo started off by lunging at the boy, he caught him off guard and was able to land a light blow to Gohan's stomach. Gohan clenched his stomach for a moment, Piccolo wondered if he was going to complain like he used to before, instead Piccolo was hit from under his chin by Gohan's uppercut. "That was a good one, BUT DON'T STOP!" Piccolo landed and brushed his lip, he had heard that line before… He jumped back at the boy quickly and started trying to punch him. Gohan blocked every blow with his hands and arms. He wasn't attacking yet, just defensive. 'He's testing himself…' Piccolo thought.

Piccolo stopped punching and kicked Gohan from the side. Gohan blocked the kick with his arm, but as Piccolo pushed he was able to bowl the light form over. Gohan rolled on the ground before jumping back up and returning kick. He hit Piccolo on the side of the head. Piccolo swung around and kicked him as he did before from the other side. Gohan blocked it as before, and when Piccolo tried to knock him over again, Gohan steadied himself with his chi, grabbing Piccolo's leg and throwing him against the cliff side. 'He's learning fast…" Piccolo smirked.

Gohan switched to the offensive. He was in the air just enough to meet Piccolo at eye level, and began his assault of punches and kicks. Piccolo was able to dodge most of them, but had to block a few others. As it went on Gohan's moves were becoming stronger and faster. Piccolo jumped and spun kicked the boy to the ground. Gohan rolled away, and he slowly pushed himself up with his elbows. Piccolo lunged at him from the sky to pin him to the ground. Right as he was less than an inch above the boy, he disappeared. Piccolo stopped above the ground as the boy reappeared above him and gave him an elbow to the back sending him hard to the ground below.

Piccolo jumped off the ground and started blasting at the boy. Every time Piccolo would fire, Gohan would disappear moments before the blast hit him and reappeared somewhere else. 'Super speed… already…' Gohan seemed to be phasing in and out of the visual spectrum, and coming closer each time.

Piccolo jumped back into the air with two fingers to his forehead, "SPEACIAL BEAM CANNON!" He fired the cannon which took Gohan by surprise causing him to fall back a little to dodge the blast. Gohan jumped up the mountain in about three leaps to face Piccolo who was floating in the air.

'What are you doing kid?...' Piccolo watched as Gohan spread his legs and bent his knees down, he clasped his palms together at the wrists, then put his arms to his right side. Piccolo's eyes went wide, Gohan wasn't saying the words, but Piccolo would recognize that move anywhere… The Kamehameha wave… The mass of blue light formed at Gohan's side and he swung it in front letting loose the powerful wave. Piccolo braced himself and held out his extended hand. As the wave approached he hit it with his hand, deflecting the blast away from him. It flew off into the mountain range where it blew taking several mountains with it.

Piccolo smirked at Gohan who smirked back. They both disappeared from sight and continued their spar.

Piccolo sat under a tree drinking from the container of water he always kept at his side. Gohan was sprawled out on the ground, eyes closed still out of breath, "Can I have some?"

Piccolo handed Gohan the canteen who then took a nice swig from the bottle, "Thank you…" he handed it back to Piccolo and sat up. "That was fun!"

Piccolo chuckled, "Fun was it?"

"Yeah! It was like we were everywhere, and I had to move so fast to keep up with you, it was great!"

Piccolo was glad he had found something to take Gohan's mind off other things. And he was also glad that he could reminisce about old times while doing it. He considered telling Gohan about some of the times they had together.

Gohan took a big whiff of the air around him, the smell of trees and plants, and the sound of water running, it was great… "Are we going to spar anymore today?"

Piccolo looked over at Gohan, he saw the boy rubbing his shoulder, it was probably sore from the workout already, "I think that was enough for one day."

Gohan nodded and continued to enjoy their foodless picnic, "Then I hope we get to do this again soon."

"Don't worry, I train very often."

"Great!" Piccolo watched as static energy was still swirling around Gohan's arms, if his power continued to increase at this rate, he was going to be at a major disadvantage really soon. At least he could only increase quickly to his original level, then they'd both have to work to get even stronger.

Piccolo stood, "Let's go eat Gohan."

"Alright!" Gohan jumped up and followed Piccolo as he took off into the air.

Gohan caught up to Piccolo so they could fly side by side, "I take it your hungry?" Piccolo asked.

Gohan licked his lips and rolled around in the air, "Oh yeah!"

Piccolo landed in front of a sobe and rice stand, "Go ahead and order your fill Gohan."

Gohan ran over to the man at the counter and ordered a bowl of rice. It was gone in about two seconds after it was placed on the counter. Gohan looked up at the man with his empty bowl to have it refilled, it was and was quickly emptied again.

"Just keep it coming…" Piccolo shook his head. Apparently the work out had brought the kid's saiyan sized metabolism back on full track.

The man kept putting bowl after bowl of rice down in front of the boy who devoured it all as quickly as it came. After about forty bowls the kid started slowing down, and a little after the fiftieth one, pushed the newly cleaned bowl back and sighed, "OK, I'm done…" He had a big grin on face feeling good and full now.

A man who was walking by stopped to watch the boy gobble down so much food, "You should put that kid in an eating contest," he tried to pat Gohan on the head, but Gohan quickly jumped out his chair back to Piccolo, practically kicking the chair at the man.

Piccolo frowned, as happy as Gohan acted around him, he still had such a long way to go… "Sorry, but he doesn't like being touched…"

The man nodded and continued to walk. Piccolo paid the man at the rice stand and took Gohan home.

Piccolo opened the door for the boy who walked in tiredly kicking off his boots and flinging his other quick offs everywhere. Piccolo watched as the boy walked directly to the bed and sat. "Thank you Piccolo, I really had a good time today."

Piccolo smiled, "We'll try and have more of them…" Gohan pulled the cut off shirt over his head and stood and let his tail unwind from around his pants, letting them fall to the ground.

Piccolo couldn't help but watch the boy wearing only a pair of tight black shorts jump on the bed, and not even cover up as he started to fall asleep. Piccolo walked over to him, he was on his stomach, lightly snoring already. He wanted to touch his hair, stroke him, do something to show his affection for the boy, but he realized that may only trigger more bad things.

Piccolo forced his eyes off the sleeping boy and grabbed the book Gohan had been reading. He took it back over to his cot when he opened it up and saw the book mark on "Alexander the Great…" He was a brilliant tactician for his time, but Gohan seemed to have creased the page specifically where it mentioned the man's young mate… This wasn't what the namek was expecting, in fact he wasn't sure how much more of this he'd be able to take… If Gohan kept at him like this, he was going to eventually break, and that would be bad for both of them…

He put the book down and lied in the cot staring out the window for a long moment. He wasn't sure if he had fallen asleep or not when Gohan began to writhe in his sleep.

Gohan felt himself being intruded violently. It was so painful. The man on top of him was beating him up as he fucked him. "Damn freak! That tail keeps rubbing against my leg! I swear I'm going to break it off if it keeps doing that!" The torment went on for what seemed like hours to Gohan, he wanted it to end already.

The man pulled out of him and picked him up by the tail, "God damn freak I tell you! We actually did this world a service by getting rid of the damn thing!" The man broke his tail as his grip crushed it. Gohan felt such horrible pain, yet none of his muscles would react. He couldn't move, scream, or even squirm, he was at their total mercy. The man sent him flying across the room where he hit the wall hard and glass came raining down on top of him. He felt it all unable to do anything…

"Great, you had to go and break your little freak toy didn't you? Do you realize how many others have to go without freak toys while you keep breaking yours like that?"

"Gohan, please kid, wake up!" Piccolo was shaking the boy, trying to get him to snap out of his nightmare.

Gohan's eyes shot open and turned an amazing teal as his hair flashed gold, and he screamed as his power scorched the bed he was on.

"Damn I was afraid of that…" Piccolo composed himself as he got back up after being blown away by the kid. He realized after gaining back so much of his power, it was only a matter of time before something triggered his Super Saiyan transformations…

The golden fire around the boy died out and he fell to his knees, crying into his hands. Piccolo sat next to the golden haired boy, he put an arm around his shoulder to get him to calm down. The boy looked up at Piccolo before launching himself into his arms, where he continued sobbing into his chest, holding him tightly.

Piccolo went ahead and hugged him back. The boy was trembling, could it have been from fear? Piccolo lifted the boy up off his bed and carried him over to the cot where he put him down and lied next to him. As Piccolo climbed back in, Gohan's hair recessed and turned back to its' original color along with his eyes.

Gohan stared up at Piccolo who was brushing his cheeks with the back of his hand. Gohan buried his face into Piccolo's chest again. The thoughts in his head were racing madly. So many mixed emotions fled in and out all at once. It was pulling his head apart.

Finally one thought came to Gohan's mind, and he kept it. His saving grace from all the pain and anguish he still felt, "Piccolo…" Piccolo kept rocking the boy in his lap, "I love you…"

Piccolo shut his eyes and kept rocking. A few minutes later the boy looked up at him again, "Piccolo?"

"Shhh… Just sleep now Gohan." Gohan snuggled up against the man and closed his eyes before he started nodding off again. He had forgotten just how tired he really was…

* * *

 **End Chapter 3**


	4. Comfort Zones

Dragon Ball Z

Lost Forever

 _"Shattered from the world of pretend, I stand gazing at this unfamiliar land of reality. Taking in the pain and harshness that is life, I am confronted with the knowledge that I have found myself Lost Forever..."_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Comfort Zones**

* * *

Piccolo had hardly slept all night. He kept cradling the small teen in his arms all night thinking about those last words he heard right before Gohan had nodded off… The idea kept running through his head, 'The kid is delirious, he's out of it right now and doesn't know what he's saying, he won't feel the same once he gets better, don't let his words get to you, he doesn't mean it, he doesn't, it's understandable he's reaching out for something after going through what he did, he doesn't know what he wants…' Piccolo's mind raced through a run-on beginning to feel delirious himself.

Piccolo almost fell asleep again when he felt the boy slightly stir. Afraid he might be having another nightmare Piccolo braced himself to wake the boy up. Instead the boy's eyes opened and he slowly looked up into Piccolo's face.

"Good morning kid…" Piccolo quietly murmured.

Gohan's face twitched a little before he laid himself against Piccolo again and became still again, "Good morning…"

"Did you have good dreams?" Piccolo asked still not moving.

"I didn't dream of anything, so I guess that's good." Gohan's arm reached up to grab Piccolo's shoulder to support himself as he laid on top of him. "I don't have bad dreams when I'm with you…"

"What are your bad dreams about Gohan?" Maybe he shouldn't have asked, but he wanted to get Gohan to talk about it. If Gohan could open up about what he was thinking, what he was going through, then maybe he wouldn't have such bad dreams anymore…

Gohan flinched a little as he thought about the dream he had the night before, "It's the same dream I've had since that day, the same room, the same three men… I can't move… I can't move anything, but I could feel _everything_ they were doing to me, I could hear them…" Gohan started crying again, burying his face against Piccolo to muffle his sobs. He didn't want to cry, he felt he should be stronger than that, but he couldn't help it…

Piccolo draped an arm over the boy's back and started rocking him again. Gohan's sobbing slowly stopped and he looked up to meet Piccolo's eyes again, "They did things to me…" his lower lip quivered slightly, "and I couldn't do anything… nothing…" Piccolo had heard a little more about that DIP drug since the incident. The drug practically numbs out the brain, targeting motor functions before death. Gohan was strong, strong enough to live through the drug, but he still wasn't able to move through the entire ordeal. Only able to lie there and take what they were doing to him. Piccolo thought he was beginning to understand why "Gohan" wasn't here anymore. He had his share of saiyan pride, and it was more than shattered. He must have felt so helpless, and it took humans to leave him without a way to fight back…

"You're so strong Gohan…" Gohan looked up at Piccolo confused, he had received pity, encouragement, and several other emotions since he had come to, but he wasn't sure what this was, "After everything you've been through, you still fought, you lived through something no one else has. You are strong…" Piccolo's hand rubbed through Gohan's hair, gently brushing his wild spikes from side to side.

"Piccolo… I…" Gohan thought carefully about the risks of saying this again, "I…" Gohan quickly pulled himself up and kissed Piccolo on the lips again. Piccolo didn't allow this kiss to last as long as the last one though, and quickly pulled away. "I'm sorry, I know, who would want me… now that I'm spoiled…"

"What?" Piccolo asked perplexed, he wasn't expecting this to be going through Gohan's mind.

"After what those men did to me… I'm not… I'm not worth anything… I don't deserve anyone anymore…" Gohan jumped off the cot and made it only a few feet away before Piccolo's arms reached out and rapped themselves around the boy.

"What could possibly make you think that?" Gohan's eyes shut tightly and he put up a little struggle to get out of Piccolo's grasp. "Listen to me, you are worth everything. You are not spoiled, or tainted, and you deserve the world. Don't EVER let yourself believe you've done anything to be worth any less. You are worth the world… You hear me kid, you are worth the world…"

"But then why?" A new tear rolled down Gohan's cheek, "Why won't you accept me? Why won't you let me be yours?"

Piccolo thought to himself angrily, 'damn it kid, after giving you a speech like that I can't very well say _I_ don't deserve _you_ without having a whole lot of explaining to do…' Piccolo sighed, "How old are you?"

Gohan's head turned a little to the side, "You told me I was thirteen…"

"Do you know what that means?" Gohan shook his head, "It means you're still so young. You are way too young to give yourself to someone like that. I know you must be confused right now, but you are still too young to do those things, especially with someone as old as me…"

Gohan's tail slowly worked its way between Piccolo's legs and wrapped itself around one, "Piccolo, I don't understand then… I've already been used… what are you trying to protect?"

Piccolo shivered as the sensation of Gohan's tail stroking his leg went through him. "Gohan, believe me when I say you still haven't felt what it's like for someone to make _love_ to you, it's very different and special from what you've been through… And that should be saved for only the most special of a person…" Piccolo thought, 'you may not think so kid, but you are still so innocent…'

Gohan's tail slowly let go of Piccolo's thigh. His arm moved up to rub his eyes with the back of his arm. He turned around to face Piccolo and actually had a small smile on his face, "Thank you Piccolo, for making me feel better…" It still hurt Gohan's heart, but he felt better thinking this wasn't rejection, only forestallment.

Piccolo rubbed Gohan's hair again, "Sure thing kid, now how about some breakfast?"

Gohan lit up a little and nodded

"Good, I think we'll eat in today." Piccolo got to work in preparing some breakfast sandwiches for Gohan. He had bought some English Muffins that he toasted, and threw in some things like eggs and sausage and cheese to make a large stack of sandwiches which he prayed were enough to satisfy the boy's appetite. 'I'd pray to Kami… but oh well…'

Gohan licked his lips as the plate was set on the table, "Eat up." Gohan didn't have to be told twice as he started ripping through the food. As Piccolo had feared each sandwich was only good for about three bites, four at most… It was a good thing he made so many…

Gohan devoured the last one and sat back and sighed, "You full?" Piccolo asked. He got a nod as a response. 'whew!' "Well then I'll clean up here, why don't you go take a shower and get dressed?"

Gohan got up and picked up his clothes from where he had left them last night, "OK…" He grabbed what he needed and went into the bathroom.

"What am I going to do with him…" Piccolo asked himself as he pulled on his own gi.

Piccolo was just finishing cleaning up the table and kitchen when Gohan walked out of the bathroom in his baggy attire. Gohan seemed happy enough, his tail swung freely behind him. The boy hopped onto the cot and pulled out the book he was reading the other day.

Before Piccolo might have actually walked up to the boy and asked him what he was reading… but oh did he already know. He racked his brain for information on that book and hoped for all he could that there was no mention of the actual age of Alexander the Great's young mate… All he needed was to have to sit here and explain how times have changed since then…

Piccolo was about to go take out a book and start reading himself when there was a sudden knock at the door. Gohan's head shot up and he stared at the door intently. The black fur on his tail stood on end and he immediately wrapped it around his waist.

Piccolo slowly walked over to the door, 'who would be knocking on the door all the way out here?' he wondered.

His question was answered a voice came in through the door, "Hello! Is anyone home?!" It was Chichi… She had come to check on Gohan just as she had promised.

Piccolo opened the door, "Hello," he said calmly.

"Piccolo! How is Gohan doing?!" it has only been a day since she last saw him, but what else would you expect from the frantic woman?

Piccolo motioned for her to enter. Gohan of course had heard the voice of his "presumed" mother and got off the cot to stand by the door.

Chichi walked into the cabin, turned, saw Gohan, and shrieked. Piccolo slapped his forehead, he had forgotten that she hadn't seen Gohan since he "remodeled" himself. "My Gohan! What happened? Why did you cut your hair?! And what is this that you're wearing?!" She reached over and grabbed Gohan's vest when he violently pulled away and jumped back.

Chichi tried to compose herself again, but she just couldn't get over the look Gohan had adopted here. Those baggy pants, and that thing that looked like it used to be one of his sweatshirts until a shredder got to it… This was Chichi's worst fear realized, her little Gohan had really gone and joined a gang while he was here. She looked over at Piccolo angrily, "HOW DARE YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!" Piccolo looked taken aback. He couldn't even say anything to defend himself, this wife of Goku's was a woman who could strike fear in the heart of any man… "HOW DARE YOU LET GOHAN JOIN A GANG?!"

"A gang?!" Piccolo looked dumbfounded.

Goku finally walked in through the door and immediately looked over at the death glare Chichi was giving to Piccolo, "Hun? What's going on?"

Chichi waved an accusing finger at Piccolo, "He let my little Gohan join a gang!" she screamed.

Goku tilted his head in confusion and had that classic look on his face, "Piccolo?" he asked.

"Goku, Gohan has not joined a gang…" Piccolo retorted then backed away from the fiery irate woman.

Goku looked around the room until he spotted Gohan looking really edgy backed up against the far wall on the other side of the cabin. Once he got a look at the way his hair was cut he thought he understood, Chichi always seemed upset after Gohan had a haircut… "Chichi, look Gohan isn't in a gang, there's no need to be so angry."

Chichi's hard face finally melted and tears immediately fled from her eyes again, and she walked over to Gohan sobbing. As she approached the boy, he kept sliding away trying to avoid the woman. It was obvious to him that she wanted to touch him… He didn't say anything but he clung to the wall as he moved around the room until he was close enough to hide behind Piccolo. Chichi broke down at Gohan's antics and began crying on the floor.

"Hun," Goku walked over to her, "you promised…"

"I know, but I can't help it…" Chichi whined and slowly got up.

"Gohan, I know you still don't remember us too much," Goku spoke so happily now, he had a strong playful look to him, "but the reason we came over was to invite you to come spend a day with us next week. It's only a day, then you can come back here, but we'd really like it if you would come."

Gohan came out from behind Piccolo and looked up at the large man Goku… "Can I think about it?"

"Uh-huh!" Goku nodded.

"OK then I'll consider it…" Gohan never took his eyes off the man's face, he was trying to see if there was anything else, any secondary motive he might have been able to detect from him.

"Then I really hope you will! Come on Chichi, it's time to go," She clung onto his arm. "And sorry about that Piccolo!" Goku waved as they exited the cabin and shut the door behind them.

Gohan's tension slowly drained, and personally walked over to lock the door, "What should I do?" Gohan shook his head.

"What do you think you should do?" Piccolo went back over to his cot and sat down. 'They are his parents, he needs to get to know them again, it's only right…'

"I don't know… they scare me…"

Piccolo could see why Chichi scares him, "What is it about Goku that scares you?"

Gohan pulled a chair from the table and sat in it, "For some reason, I just can't believe him. I just don't feel like I can trust his promises."

Now that was sad, but it sounded more than reasonable. Of all the things for Gohan to somehow retain about his father, it was that he was rarely there for him as a child… "Your dad Goku is a good man Gohan."

Gohan sank deeper into his seat, "If you say so…"

Gohan's mood didn't change much for the rest of the day. Piccolo could tell because Gohan didn't let his tail relax from its tight position around his waist. He spent the entire day with his face buried behind that book, but from the rate he was turning the pages Piccolo could tell the book wasn't what was holding his interest.

'I wonder if having him spend an entire day with the Sons is a good idea or not…' Piccolo thought to himself. He got up from his cot and started walking to the door, "Gohan, there's something I have to do real quick, will you be OK for little while?"

Gohan looked up from his book before nodding, "Where are you going?"

"There's something I need to check on, it'll only be a moment, I'll be back soon." Piccolo stepped out of the cabin and Gohan felt him power up and fly away.

Piccolo landed near the Son house. He pulsed his chi to let Goku know he was there without alerting Chichi to his presence. As expected a few minutes later Goku stepped out of the house, "Piccolo? What is it?"

"Goku, we need to talk," Piccolo turned and walked deeper into the woods.

They got to a small clearing and Piccolo leaned against a tree, "Is this about Gohan?" Goku asked.

Piccolo nodded, "Yes, I'm concerned about Gohan coming to spend a day at your house."

"Oh?" Goku frowned, "Why is that?"

"Since yesterday Gohan has slowly been opening up, little by little, relaxing, and sharing some of what he was thinking. But after you two visited today, and I'm sorry I have to say this was mostly on Chichi's part, it was like taking a step backwards. Gohan has been quiet and tense since you left, and it was only for a few minutes. I'm not sure if he's ready to spend an entire day in your house."

"I think I know what you mean," Goku crossed his arms and thought, "I want to do what's best for Gohan, but Chichi is going crazy not having him around. If she doesn't see Gohan soon I don't know what we're going to have to do with her."

"Goku, she's Gohan's mother, she should be acting in Gohan's best interest as well as the rest of us. I'm not going to say Gohan can't come spend the day at your home, he is your son, but I am going to say even if he agrees to it, I don't think it's a good idea yet."

Goku nodded, "I understand, thanks for worrying about him."

Piccolo nodded and started walking away, he was tempted to say something to the effect of 'Don't leave him alone with her,' it didn't seem fair that Goku could wander out of everyone's life whenever he didn't want to put up with his wife but always left his children to deal with her.

Goku walked back to his house then Piccolo flew away back to his cabin. Piccolo wasn't sure what he thought Gohan should do. It would be good for him to get to know his family, but he was also really starting to enjoy having him around. He slapped himself, 'That is NOT why Gohan should stay, it should be because that's what's best for HIM right now!'

Piccolo landed in front of his cabin and noticed all the lights were already out. He opened the door quietly and walked in. He didn't want to wake Gohan in case he was already asleep. As he closed the door, the moonlight from the windows was the only light in the place.

Gohan was lying on his bed, and Piccolo immediately noticed he was turning and writhing on the bed. He must have been having another nightmare, and Piccolo rushed over to wake him up.

"Piccolo…" Gohan was moaning in a low voice. Piccolo looked down at the boy and saw he had his hand down his shorts. Piccolo took a step back from shock as he saw Gohan continue to roll and touch himself, quietly moaning his name. He wasn't sure if he should wake him up or not anymore.

Gohan's hips started bucking off the bed, his movements became faster, and his breathing harder. Piccolo thought maybe he should just step out of the cabin for a few more minutes, but for some reason he found himself unable to move.

Gohan's right hand was buried deep in his shorts, his left hand moved under his shirt. Gohan's moaning got louder and his bucking wilder. He screamed out "PICCOLO!" his body tensed and a white liquid shot from the tent in his shorts his arm made.

Piccolo gulped hard, finally remembering to breathe. Piccolo tried to back away from Gohan's bed when Gohan's eyes slowly opened. He was still sweaty and breathing hard, "Piccolo?" he asked drowsily.

He looked down and noticed where his hands were, one up his shirt, and the other still gripping his semi stiff member, the white fluid still tracing up his stomach, "What did I do?" he looked concerned.

Piccolo knew he should have left when he had the chance, his mind was trying to figure out someone to explain this one, "You were having a dream Gohan."

Gohan looked up at him, "I was?"

"And a really good dream from the looks of it," Gohan pulled his hand out from his shorts and looked at the sticky white fluid still oozing down his fingers.

"You should probably go get cleaned up Gohan," Piccolo turned and said in a gruff voice. Gohan nodded still looking at his hand in awe and walked to the bathroom.

Piccolo let out a deep sigh, his usual shade of green was covered by a definite purple blush. "What am I going to do with this kid?" he shook his head and started changing Gohan's bed covers for him.

Piccolo heard the shower water shut off, and Gohan walked out still wet with only a towel rapped around his waist. He plopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. Piccolo gave him a funny look over the top of his book he was reading from his cot.

"Piccolo?" Gohan finally said, "What happened?"

Piccolo sighed and put his book down, he might as well tell him the truth he thought, or at least as much of the truth as he needed to know, "You had what's called a 'wet dream' Gohan."

"What's that?" Piccolo's forehead twitched, 'hasn't Goku taught him anything about this yet?!' he thought, 'Did I actually just ask myself if GOKU has taught his son anything about sex? Has anyone taught Goku anything about sex yet? Sometimes I wonder if he even knows how his sons were born… that was stupid.' "Piccolo?" Gohan asked again tilting his head in confusion at Piccolo's expression.

Piccolo decided he might as well make sure, "Gohan, what do you know about sex?"

"Sex?" Gohan thought, "Well… there are boys and there are girls." Gohan said.

Piccolo waited a few moments, "And?" he pushed.

"And what?" Gohan looked confused, "There are only two sexes."

Piccolo twitched again, "I'm not talking about genders, do you know anything about the actual… functions… of sex… or sexual organs?"

Gohan's head drooped, "Well… I think so…"

"What do you know?"

Gohan was quiet for another minute, "Having sex was when those guys… when they…" Piccolo saw where this going and it was not his intention.

"Technically, although that's not the way it's supposed to work. Traditionally it's supposed to be between one man and one woman, and only when they care about each other enough to do it!" Piccolo put in. "The way a man works, pleasure is caused when friction is placed on his penis… once there's been enough of this friction it causes an orgasm which releases sperm, or that white fluid you saw." Gohan nodded in understanding which was starting to make Piccolo uneasy. "Normally this friction would be caused when a man inserts his penis into a woman's vagina, but a similar friction can be created by rubbing it with your hand, that's called masturbation." Gohan looked at his hand and nodded. When you do this while you sleep unconsciously due to an erotic dream, it's referred to as a wet dream or nocturnal emission."

Gohan looked up at Piccolo, "But when two guys have sex with each other, one of them has to get it up the butt right?"

Piccolo grimaced, "There are a lot of different ways to get that kind of stimulation, it doesn't have to be a vagina, or a hand… or a butt…"

"OK I get it, so because of a dream I was having, I was rubbing myself in my sleep, I wonder what my dream was about…" Piccolo coughed, and lifted his book again.

"Do you ever do that Piccolo?" Piccolo's eyebrow twitched again, and he looked down from his book to see Gohan was kneeling in front of his cot with his head resting on his crossed arms on the cot.

Gohan was still only wearing a towel, and it must have been pulled down a little as he kneeled because his tail had managed to break free of its confines and had pushed the towel beneath it. "Do what?" Piccolo asked nervously.

"Have a wet dream or do that… what did you call it… masturbate?" Piccolo banged his head against the hard cover for getting himself into this situation.

"Sometimes…" he admitted.

"You haven't since I got here," Gohan cocked his head while still looking up at his mentor.

Piccolo suddenly picked up the impression that Gohan was toying with him. "Very true." He said simply and shut off the lamp off to lie down for the night.

Gohan looked hurt suddenly that just like that Piccolo had ended their little conversation. Gohan walked over to his bed and decided try something.

Piccolo left one eye slightly open as he watched Gohan walk back across the room to his bed. Sometimes he really wondered about him. Gohan stood in front of his bed and pulled the towel off from around his waist, used it to rub the remaining water droplets off his hair, then dropped the towel by the side of the bed and fell on the bed on his stomach.

The moonlight shining in made Gohan's nudity very visible to Piccolo's keen eyesight leaving shadows to cover just the right places. With a slight shudder Piccolo called across the room, "Don't you think you should put on your night shorts at least?"

Without missing a beat Gohan called back, "It's pretty hot tonight, I think it'll be more comfortable just like this."

'Damn him…' Piccolo grumbled, 'He's doing this on purpose…' Gohan seemed to have already fallen asleep, and Piccolo had to shove a pillow over his eyes to keep from staring. 'Damn damn damn!' he kept cursing under his breath while peaking over at Gohan. Even if he kept his head turned the other way he could tell he wasn't going to sleep much tonight…

* * *

 **End Chapter 4**


End file.
